


Prompt Day

by anniewhovian



Series: Prompt Days [1]
Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Angst, Breakfast, Comfort, Cuddles, D&D, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Sparkles, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniewhovian/pseuds/anniewhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically I was feeling a bit down and asked for prompts on Tumblr.<br/>People responded enthusiastically.<br/>Thank you all so much <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Satch/Hana: “I’ve got one word for you: sing-along!”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt list used: http://wordstrings.tumblr.com/post/90353181665/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-line-of-dialogue-and-ill

Hana bounced happily on her seat on the couch, eager to begin the movie. Movie nights with Satch were always her favorite part of the week. He never judged her movie picking, and if the movie was musical then you could be certain to find Hana and Satch singing along. She never had more fun than at movie night with Satch, and she had been looking forward to this one most of all.

“Excited, are we?” Satch chuckled as he moved from the DVD player to the couch and Hana tried to glare at him slightly, unable to replace the wide grin on her face.

“Of course I’m excited.” Beauty and the Beast was by far Hana’s favorite movie. She related to Belle on a personal level, Belle’s love of books and want of far-off adventure calling to her. Since she was just a little girl she’d imagine herself in Belle’s place, braving the beast’s castle for her father, the library, falling in love… It was one way she had escaped her bullies’ torment, imagining herself as Belle and tuning everything else out.

It was an understatement to say she was excited.

“I’ve got one word for you: sing-along!” Satch spoke the magic words as the movie started and Hana quickly found herself singing along with Belle, roaming the streets of a small French town in search of something _more_.

As the story progressed Hana felt herself drawn in more and more, no longer the pink-haired girl sitting on Satch’s couch but instead brown-haired, headstrong Belle meeting the objects of the house and being serenaded to dinner. Satch quickly took up the role of the Beast, and as Hana and Satch quietly sang “Tale as Old As Time” under their breath Satch gently took Hana’s hand, pressing a gentle kiss to her fingers as she blushed, obligating his invitation to stand and begin dancing.

She giggled quietly as Satch spun her gently around the room. His fond smile traced her every move, his hands reaching out to hold her as she dipped gracefully. They really did feel as if they were Belle and the Beast, their every move mirroring those on the screen. It was magical, a moment Hana knew she’d never forget.

The song came to an end much too quickly and Satch pulled her close, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips as they stopped. Hana felt lightheaded, the dancing and affection from Satch mixing into one as she filed away this night deep into her memories. She never wanted to forget this.

Movie nights really were her favorite part of the week.


	2. Ian/Jeff: “Please stay.”

“Please, stay…” Ian felt so weak, so helpless. He hated this. He hated always feeling so… so useless. He looked down at his hands. This was stupid. He had every right to leave Ian behind, he had every right to ignore Ian’s problems and focus on his own.

“Ian. I will never leave you.”Jeff spoke with absolute confidence, his mouth set into a thin line. Ian looked up quickly. Jeff wasn’t going to desert him. Jeff wasn’t going to leave him behind…

“Why?” Jeff felt his heart break. Who had hurt Ian so? Who had made Ian so unsure of himself? Jeff quickly curled himself around Ian, pressing kisses to his chin, his ear, his forehead, anywhere he could.

“Because I care about you. Because You’re my friend. Because you’re my boyfriend.” He placed his hands on either side of Ian’s face, looking at him seriously before kissing him deeply. He could smell Ian’s cologne, taste the remainder of mint gum on his breath, the mix of smell and taste so overwhelmingly _Ian_ that it made Jeff’s heart ache.

“Ian, I am never, ever going to abandon you. Even if I somehow stop loving you I will never stop being your friend, okay? You can always come to me, for anything. We’re roommates, we’re friends, we’re partners. And I would never have it any other way.” Jeff finished solemnly, smiling fondly at Ian. He seemed dumbstruck, and Jeff leaned in for another kiss, their breath mixing and joining in the air around them.

“I love you.” Jeff was never more certain of a phrase in his life. He loved Ian, he loved Ian with everything he possessed, and he needed Ian to know that every day of his life. Ian shook his head slightly, still absolutely awestruck by this. He didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve Jeff. But somehow, Jeff had decided that Ian was who he wanted. And Ian knew that whatever Jeff wanted, Ian would give him until he just _couldn’t_.

“I love you too.”


	3. Shane/Hana: “Everything’s going to be okay.”

“Sh- Shane…” Hana’s voice broke as she spoke, her tears threatening to spill as she put her hand over her mouth. This wasn’t good.

“Hey. Hana, look at me. It’s going to be okay. I promise you, it’s going to be okay.” Shane looked at her deeply, focusing his entire being on her. He needed her to know that this was just a blip, just a rough day in a bundle of good ones. That he was here. She nodded slowly and he hugged her gently, even just the feeling of Hana burrowing her head in the crook of his neck enough to break his heart.

“I’m here. It’s okay.” He whispered quietly to her, rocking her gently. He could feel her slowly begin to relax, her breathing changing to a much gentler pace.

“Sorry. I just get kind of… overwhelmed.” Hana pulled away from him slightly and he frowned.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Hana. It’s not your fault.” She looked doubtful. Shane felt a surge of anger. Whoever made her feel this way was going to pay, he would make sure of it. For right now, however, his priority was making Hana feel safe and loved.

He tilted her chin up slowly, bringing his lips to meet her own. He tried to send every ounce of love he felt, every ounce of that fierce protectiveness that was twisted with affection. He needed her to feel his love, he needed Hana to realize that she was safe in his arms.

He pulled her close. The outpouring of love and affection made Hana’s knees week and it was all she could do to hold on to Shane, all she could do to try to respond. She had never felt a stronger sense of belonging, of security, of love.

She never wanted him to let go.


	4. Jared/PBG: “You want me to do what?”

“You want me to do _what?_ ” PBG couldn’t believe what he had just heard. There was no way…

“I want you to join our Dungeons and Dragons campaign.” Jared seemed stressed. His sparkle was dimmer than usual, and PBG had never seen him look so worried. PBG had no idea Jared played D&D, or even knew what D&D was. He knew that Jared’s cool facade was just to keep reputation, but he still didn’t expect Jared to be that much of a nerd.

It was really cute.

“I didn’t know you played Dungeons an-” Jared shoved a hand against PBG’s mouth, cutting him off.

“There’s a reason you didn’t know. Please don’t tell anyone. Please.” Jared’s desperate pleas startled PBG. He shook his head quickly, alarmed at his friend’s worries.

“Okay, okay. Who would I have told anyway?” Jared gave him a mournful look and PBG felt his heart break.

“I won’t tell anyone, I promise. I’ll join your campaign as well.” PBG’s answer seemed to lighten Jared’s sparkle once again and PBG had to resist covering his eyes from the sudden brightness. Jared didn’t seem to know what to do with himself, bouncing slightly on his heels and looking frantically around the room before standing stock still and looking at PBG seriously.

“See Wallid for your costume. Campaigns are at 11 P.M. every Wednesday in the Hidden Block meeting room. Don’t be late.” There was an awkward pause, PBG’s heart racing before he felt Jared’s lips against his own. The kiss was short, PBG could taste something akin to ham before Jared pulled away, looking PBG up and down once before leaving.

PBG couldn’t move, staring unbelievably at the door. Jared had just… and he had just… PBG tried to straighten his thoughts. He needed to see Wallid for a costume and write down when they meet… He wondered who else was playing D&D. A thought crossed his mind as he finally turned from the door.

If that was how Jared thanked him for keeping secrets… he really ought to keep secrets more often.


	5. PBG/Hana: “That is one hell of a mess.”

“PBG you know how much I hate fishing.” Hana stared glumly at her screen. She hated fishing quests. She could never get the hang of the controls, and even when she did manage to catch a fish it was never the one she wanted.

“I know, I’m sorry. I’ll give you any fish I catch, yeah?” PBG touched her shoulder softly before looking back at the game. Hana nodded, trying to catch a fish once again.

“Okay. Thanks!” She brightened as she managed to finally catch a fish, frowning slightly when it wasn’t the one she needed. Sighing, she leaned against PBG to watch him fish. He had his tongue stuck out slightly, the look of pure determination on his face making her laugh.

“What?” He looked at her amusedly as his character presented the fish he had caught. She shook her head, watching as he moved to find another fish.

“Nothing, nothing…” A thought came to Hana and she moved to stand. PBG looked at her questioningly before shrugging and moving back to the game. She smirked lightly, quietly moving things around until she had the effect she wanted. PBG didn’t even notice, so intent on catching fish that even Hana’s prolonged absence didn’t faze him.

“PBG.” She whispered to him quietly, hoping she was well hidden. He looked up, seemingly startled by her changes before his eyes finally scanned to find her own. She snickered, raising the marshmallow gun and shooting, hitting him straight in the chest. He paused, picking up the marshmallow before laughing and scrambling for his own gun that she had laid on the couch.

Hana didn’t let up her fire, pelting him mercilessly with marshmallows until he picked up his gun. She took a moment to hide, refilling her gun before poking her head back up to aim. PBG hit her on the forehead with a marshmallow and she gasped, faking death before coming back up again to shoot. This continued until they were both out of marshmallows, two previously full bags spread across the room in a blanket of pillow-like sugar. PBG looked around for a moment before laughing.

“That is one hell of a mess.” He said simply and Hana giggled. He watched her fondly as she went to pick up their forgotten 4DSs. She handed him his, quickly moving her villager so they were out in the empty space together. They caught bugs for a while, Hana beating PBG by a long shot. He rolled his eyes as she boasted, pulling her into a kiss to cut her off.

“Don’t brag about bugs.” She looked at him grumpily before opening her mouth once again.

“I still caught more than you.” He shook his head, sighing exasperatedly as the corners of his mouth turned up into a smile. He leaned in again, kissing her softly as she moved closer to him. She smiled into the kiss, silly thoughts rampaging through her mind as she placed her hands on his chest. Hana knew one thing for sure:

She ought to brag about bugs more often.


	6. Shane/Hana: “That’s a good look for you.”

Hana looked Shane up and down slowly, trying to hide her blush. He looked good. Really good. Denim was a good look for him.

“That’s a, uh… good look for you.” She couldn’t stop the red creeping into her cheeks as she spoke. He was her boyfriend, she should have been able to compliment him without blushing, but alas she just couldn’t. He looked at her, tilting his head slightly.

“Really? I thought it was a little bland to be honest.” He shrugged as she shook her head.

“No, not at all. It’s, um….” She couldn’t think of a good way to say it. Mustering her courage she took a deep breath, speaking as quickly as she could.

“Itlookskindofsexyicantbelieveijustsaidthat-” She quickly cut herself off, face flaming as she stared hard at the floor. Shane didn’t move and she felt herself freeze. She had really messed up now, he was going to think she was….

He was chuckling.

“I had no idea. Well, come on then. We have a date to go on, yeah?” He touched her gently on the shoulder. She winced slightly, nodding as she tried to will her blush away. He grabbed her hand, winding their fingers together as they walked away from Asagao.

The feel of Shane’s hand in her own, his presence constantly next to her began to calm Hana as they got farther and farther from Asagao. She was out with her boyfriend. The thought still sent her heart racing, that Shane, the one guy she never thought she’d be able to win over was her _boyfriend_. No matter how much she messed up he still liked _her_ …

“Hana?” She was pulled out of her thoughts by Shane’s voice. They had stopped in front of the park, and Hana looked around excitedly for her favorite part. There. She pulled Shane over to the trees quickly, watching as the cherry blossom petals floated around them slowly in the dim light.

“Look, Shane. Isn’t it beautiful?” She stared wondrously at the pink flowers. Something about how pretty the trees were never stopped amazing her. She turned back to Shane to see him staring at her fondly, the way the new denim jacket complimented him sending Hana’s pulse pounding. That jacket…

He leaned in slowly, his hand cupping her face gently as he kissed her. She felt the petals brush against her face, Shane’s warm lips against her own warming her entire being. Hana really didn’t think she could be happier, and as she pressed her hand against his jacket she quickly made up her mind.

Denim was her new favorite fabric


	7. Caddy/Mai: “Can we pretend I didn’t just say that?”

“How bad of a Kappa are you?” Mai wasn’t going to let him forgot how badly he had hurt them, not until she was absolutely certain she had exacted her revenge. Sighing, Caddy mumbled a response. She tilted her head to the side sternly.

“I can’t hear you.” Caddy cursed under his breath, speaking the phrase blankly.

“I’m a very bad Kappa.” Mai nodded victoriously, glancing Caddy up and down.

“You’re a very cute Kappa too.” Caddy looked at her sharply. She nodded to herself before noticing his expression.

“…what?” She seemed confused before she realized, pressing a hand to her mouth. “Shit. Can we pretend I didn’t just say that? Let’s pretend I didn’t just say that because I definitely didn’t just-” She was cut off by a pair of lips against her own. Gasping slightly her eyes widened before she relaxed into the kiss, savoring the feeling of their mouths moving together.

“You were saying?” Caddy snickered as he pulled away and Mai glared at him.

“I was just saying that I couldn’t hear you. What are you again?” Caddy groaned and Mai allowed a smirk to cross her face.

“I’m a bad Kappa.” He drew out the phrase as Mai placed a hand on her hip thoughtfully.

“Yes, you’re a very bad Kappa.” She leaned in to kiss him again, walking away quickly. He stood dumbstruck, watching her fiery red hair leave him behind. She really was something else, that Mai.

Caddy really liked that.


	8. Jirard/Hana: “Give me a hand.”

“Hana, would you mind giving me a hand, please?” Jirard didn’t look down, instead just holding the IBKs out for Hana to hold. She walked over quickly, taking the tiny figures gently as Jirard moved things around.

“Okay, hand me… um…” Hana pressed a figure into his hand and he glanced at it quickly, a smile lighting up his face.

“Perfect! You have a knack for decorating, Hana.” He placed the figure down and Hana handed him another.

“Not really, I just think about which colors would go best with each other.” She shrugged and handed him another.

“Well, whatever it is, you’re amazing at it.” She blushed as he praised her, handing him another IBK. She studied the ones in her hands. They were really cute, all the different colors and poses…

“Hana?” She snapped out of her thoughts, passing him the next one.

“Sorry. They’re all so cute, Jirard! Why are cats so cute?” He took the final one and she flopped onto his bed dramatically. He chuckled at her antics.

“Cats are too cute for their own good.” She pouted slightly, imagining the cute fluffy tails and little toe beans…

“Well, you’re too cute for my own good so I think you and cats make a good pair,” Jirard spoke smoothly. Hana could feel the red rapidly covering her face and she shook her head, hiding her face in a pillow. Jirard laughed, moving to sit next to her on the bed.

“See, that’s exactly what I mean. Adorable.” She shook her head again. He waited patiently. She slowly came out from the pillow, curling up against him. He leaned in, gently catching her lips between his own. She sighed happily and Jirard smiled into the kiss.

She was much cuter than cats.


	9. Shane/Jimmy: "Can I tell you a secret?"

“Jimmy. Jimmy are you fucking kidding me.” Shane watched amusedly as Jimmy ran around the convention center, anything and everything to do with Pokemon immediately catching his eyes. He started an avid conversation with one of the vendors and Shane sighed slightly.

It was going to be a long day.

“Shane come here! Look at this!” Jimmy pointed frantically to a plushie and Shane tried not to smile. Jimmy’s enthusiasm always managed to surprise him somehow. It was endearing, really, how excited Jimmy got, but it could also be draining as Jimmy didn’t have an off switch. Or at least not one that Shane had found yet.

“Mmm,” Shane hummed in response. He didn’t get Jimmy’s love of Pokemon. It was the same game over and over with a couple different Pokemon or characters, after all. But Jimmy was so damn persistent about it, and Shane could never say no.

“IT’S GOT A FUNNY NOSE LOOK AT IT!” Jimmy was enthused. Shane winced.

“Can I tell you a secret? No one cares.” Jimmy glared at Shane.

“Can I tell you a secret? You suck.” Shane opened his mouth, closing it after a second of thought. Jimmy smirked.

“That’s what I thought.” Shane’s expression returned to his usual glare and Jimmy paid for the toy, cuddling it to his face before handing it to Shane to hold. He rolled his eyes, watching as Jimmy darted off once again. Shane followed closely, watching Jimmy fondly as he found one item or another. There was a point he couldn’t see over all the items in his hands and he couldn’t find Jimmy, making him panic. Jimmy was so… well, definitely not innocent, but he still needed to be protected.

Shane placed the items down, rearranging them so he could see before looking around frantically. He couldn’t locate Jimmy anywhere. This was bad. This was very, very bad. He tried to stay calm, tried to avoid all the worst-case scenarios running through his mind. This wasn’t like when he was with Emily, she couldn’t hurt him here….

The thought of Jimmy in a situation having anything to do with Emily made Shane’s heart drop.

He needed to find Jimmy.

It didn’t take long to find him, he had just ended up talking with someone and walking with them, forgetting completely to tell Shane. Shane’s heartbeat sped up as soon as he saw Jimmy, relief filling his veins. He felt a little foolish for worrying so much but at the moment seeing Jimmy safe and sound was all he cared about. He didn’t even care who saw them. He needed to feel his boyfriend, he needed to know he was completely okay.

Jimmy was surprised to feel Shane’s lips against his but responded promptly, grabbing the fabric of Shane’s jacket as Shane curled his fingers into Jimmy’s hair, pulling him as close as possible. The overwhelming need to know that Jimmy was okay, to know that nothing had happened to him took over Shane’s senses until all he could think, all he could feel, all he could want was _Jimmy._ When Shane finally pulled away they were both breathing harshly, neither able to look away from each other before Jimmy finally spoke.

“You know, if you wanted me to buy you something all you had to do was ask.” He smirked and Shane looked at him blankly before rolling his eyes, a smile crossing his face.

“Shut up.”


	10. Jon/Hana: "It's never too late."

“It’s never too late, you know,” Hana spoke confidently. Jon looked doubtful.

“Hana, I don’t know about this….” He looked around nervously. Hana shook her head slightly, her mouth set into a thin line. 

“You can do this Jon. It’s not even hard!” Hana grabbed Jon’s hand, pulling him into the building. Jon gasped before matching Hana’s pace. She could be strong when she wanted to. Grinning triumphantly, she led him to a spot near the back of the room.

“Hana I really don’t think…” Her glare shut him up and he seemed to deflate. She frowned.

“Jon, trust me on this, okay? You can do this, and you can have fun doing it! I’m right here to help you.” Jon nodded and Hana gave his hands a gentle squeeze. Places were called. She moved Jon’s hand to her waist, keeping the other joined with her own. He visibly gulped as the music started and she moved her other hand to his shoulder.

“Just move your feet in a bit of a square.” Hana guided him gently, slowly showing him where to move. She still couldn’t believe that even with all the acting he had done he didn’t have the faintest clue how to slow dance. Luckily, she was more than willing to help him learn.

“See, you’re a natural!” Jon’s steps were smooth, each movement fluid and joined. He seemed surprised but Hana was pleased, especially when he dipped her perfectly. She knew he could do it. The song came to a close, curtsies and bows exchanged pleasantly before she hugged him.

“I did it! I didn’t think I could but… Your belief really helped me, Hana. Thank you.” He kissed the top of her head and she giggled.

“You’re welcome.” She leaned up bravely, pressing a small kiss to his lips before smiling.

She knew he could do it.

**Author's Note:**

> These prompts are currently closed but if you have another request for a fic here on ao3 send it my way, maybe?  
> Or maybe you'd like to donate. That'd be pretty sweet of you, and it helps me out...  
> Either way, find me on anniewhovian.tumblr.com  
> <3


End file.
